


Black-Eyed Desire

by NekoMida



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: It was never meant to be this way, but Ben decided he'd rather stay than leave Klaus alone.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black-Eyed Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Being a ghost had its own niceties, one of them being that Ben was able to go wherever he wanted with Klaus. Unfortunately, that meant seeing things with Klaus that were painful, things that he had no clue about. The hidden torture from their father, forcing Klaus to confront the dead screaming at him from every angle and age, the cold grips of death hanging down over his brother.

Now it made sense why he drank and pushed himself into drugs to numb the ability; it would have been exhausting to deal with the hordes of the dead all around them all the time. It would hurt Ben’s heart if he still had one. So he did the only thing he could to help his brother cope--he stayed, and he listened. And sometimes, he found himself curled up next to Klaus, Ben’s cold embrace pulled around his brother protectively.

Today would be a day that Klaus woke without any nightmare; Ben strived to keep him that way, at least for a day. Those tended to be better days, when the clarity allowed him to be seen more clearly. And sometimes he swore that Klaus could feel him too, the gentle press of lips on skin cold as morning dew; he never flinched when Ben pressed tender affections to him, providing him with a lifeline of comfort that none of the others knew he needed.

But he’d always be there for him; Heaven was too far gone and Ben was determined that he would find Klaus someone among the living before he passed on. Death had scared him before, preventing him from leaving; now he wanted to make sure Klaus was taken care of, that he had someone to hold him during the nights as much as Ben had, to whisper gentle words to him when the world became too much.

He just hoped that he’d have a few more years of haunting Klaus before he had to let go of him one last time.


End file.
